


Ruby Bright

by Missy



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mummy Fighting, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Jonathan and Rick bond during a treasure hunt that results in a rather surprising chase.





	Ruby Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).



“Well, this is a fine lot we’re in the middle of,” Jonathan complained as they entered the study of Wickford Ford the Second, a fairly famous and well-paid Egyptologist who had been hosting their family for an afternoon tea and scavenger hunt. “Six months ago our lives were nothing but wine and song and glittering jewels. Priceless rubies! Swashbuckling! Swordplay! Did I mention priceless rubies?”

Rick hadn’t been listening to what Jonathan had been staying – he’d had his head down an extremely large vase and rose coughing dust. “And what’s so bad about our lives now?”

“Easy question for you to ask! You have my sister! I have…”

“Plenty of beautiful women and the chance to hang out in some choice wine cellars. C’mon, help me find the ‘shiny and bright piece of sunlight’ that’s supposed to get us to the next clue.”

“Hmm. Well, now that you mention it is isn’t quite as bad as I thought it was….” Jonathan trailed off and plucked up a small, shiny piece of glimmering by his ankle – a ruby, which had apparently fallen off of the face of some tiny statue among the many that lined the desk of Wickford Ford. “Though it would be easier to get things done if we had more light…” He struck a match against the heel of his fancy loafer.

Rick snorted. “Not a bad way to spend a scavenger hunt, is it?” he asked.

That was when something by his ankle let out a rather mighty roar, cutting off any further attempt at trying to communicate.

 

****

**~~$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$~~**

 

 

 

At foot and heel with one another, the two men were racing up the hallway, a mummified Doberman chasing at their heels. “At least we have the sunlight!” Jonathan was triumphant, swinging the bright golden piece of tinfoil over his head.

“I’d be happy if we live til we find a weapon!” Rick yelled, and the two of them kept running, running, until they dove through the front door, another monster dodged.


End file.
